The present invention relates to patient support surfaces which include a pressurized bladder and a controller for regulating the pressure of the bladder.
Hospital beds are often outfitted with air-filled mattresses. These mattresses may be powered mattresses wherein the pressure in the air bladders is actively regulated. For example, some powered systems include a controller which receives a signal from pressure sensors and controls the operation of an air supply to regulate the pressure within the bladders of the air mattress.